


Бесполезный

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Psychology, Romance, Unequal Relations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Диавалю пришлось: напиться, провалиться в экзистенциальную яму, чуть не умереть, чтобы понять то, что он не бесполезен для своей Госпожи. И в конце концов осознать: поцелуй — действительно универсальная панацея.
Relationships: Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 27





	Бесполезный

  
Диаваль был изрядно пьян. Совсем по-человечески. Свадьба Авроры и Филиппа удалась на славу. Славная свадьба на костях погибших. Практически пир во время чумы.

Но ворона не слишком беспокоила моральная сторона вопроса. В конце концов, если вспомнить то, что он обычно любил употреблять в пищу.

Он, пошатываясь, шагал в сторону Топи, чтобы поскорее оказаться в тишине ночного леса. Чем больше его обступали деревья, тем спокойнее ему становилось. Городское тепло постепенно сменял холодный лесной воздух, пропитанный сладковатым запахом болота. Упругий ветер превратился в густой кисель из испарений, который можно было зачерпывать ложкой.

Диаваль, остановившись у реки, вдохнул такой родной вязкий воздух полной грудью и улыбнулся. Но улыбка тут же сползла с его лица, когда он вспомнил, что скоро здесь всё изменится. _Станет слишком тесно._ Больше они не будут обнимать небо над Топью _только вдвоём_.

Ворон пнул маленький камешек, из-под которого выпрыгнула водяная нимфа и, громко пища, заскользила по реке. Диаваль дёрнулся в сторону от неожиданности и, споткнувшись об корягу, полетел прямо в голубой поток. Да и ещё лицом вниз. Благо, что было неглубоко. 

С трудом встав на четвереньки и отплевывая студёную речную воду, ворон чертыхался на чём свет стоит и проклинал свою нелепую оболочку:

— Дурацкое бесполезное человеческое тело!

Диаваль, не поднимаясь на ноги, переполз на берег и перевернулся на спину, чтобы видеть звёздное небо, проглядывающее сквозь переплетённые кроны деревьев. Вставать почему-то не хотелось. _Теперь он весь был абсолютно бесполезен!_

Малефисента давно перестала нуждаться в нём, как в своих крыльях. Но и спутник-информатор ей тоже уже больше не требовался. Она могла послать с поручением любого крылатого из своей большой свиты. 

Люди говорили: «став бесполезным, ты будешь свободным, а значит счастливым». У них испокон веков было много странных и не всегда бьющих в цель поговорок на разные случаи жизни. Вот и сейчас. Сколько Диаваль не повторял про себя: «теперь я свободен, свободен, свободен». Это не помогало. Ему хотелось умереть.

Фактически у него не было дома, где его кто-нибудь ждал. У Авроры образовалась новая семья. У его Госпожи был целый народ — таких же, как она — крылатых тёмных эльфов. Наверняка никто не будет скучать по нему, если он умрёт прямо здесь и сейчас.

Диаваль прикрыл веки. Он хотел бы просто лежать во влажном мхе и позволить почве поглотить его. Было бы драматичнее, если бы с чёртова неба начали падать холодные капли дождя. Но, к сожалению, погода ему не подчинялась и не подстраивалась под его настроение. Однако, брызги от реки попадали на его побледневшее лицо, потому что его голова лежала у самой кромки воды. И от этого со стороны он выглядел весьма уныло — как выброшенный на берег реки утопленник.

Ворон пребывал в неподвижном состоянии где-то с полчаса и уже практически заснул, чуть не став жертвой переохлаждения, когда ветер от взмаха огромных крыльев чувствительно обдал холодным потоком его промокшее тело.

Диаваль сквозь мутную пелену из-под густых чёрных ресниц лениво наблюдал за своей, спустившейся с неба, Госпожой. Малефисента щурила кошачьи глаза, разглядывая его и принюхиваясь.

— Диаваль, если ты решил утонуть по-пьяни, то я тебя оживлю, а потом снова убью. Глупая птица.

Несмотря на слова, её голос был странно взволнованным.

Но это удивило ворона меньше, чем то, что она сумела его отыскать. Никак водянка доложила. И вроде не было в этом ничего такого, но Госпожа отправилась за ним лично. В его груди что-то вспыхнуло, будто кто-то резко подул на полуостывшие угли. 

Фейри присела на колени рядом с ним и, приподняв за ворот чёрной рубашки, слегка встряхнула. Было не страшно, но не слишком приятно, однако Диаваль не желал вырываться, так же как и показывать то, что он в сознании. Хотелось протянуть момент подольше, Госпожа очень редко вступала с ним в какой-либо физический контакт. А ворон так жаждал её прикосновений, что был согласен играть роль тряпичной куклы в её руках. 

Никто и никогда не предпринимал каких-либо попыток быть к нему _слишком близко._ Поэтому он не сразу понял, что происходит, когда она внезапно прикоснулась к его губам своими, готовясь сделать искусственное дыхание. Лёгкие принудительно раздулись, наполняясь прохладой выдоха Госпожи, и без того шаткий мир Диаваля поплыл в дурманном дыму.

Из сознания не удавалось изгнать мысль, проступающую сквозь туман, — _это похоже на поцелуй._

Ворон повидал их немало. Люди явно обожали целоваться. Они даже запечатляли это действие в своих скульптурах, картинах и поэмах. Диаваль не понимал людей, ему казалось, что нет ничего приятного, в том чтобы засовывать в чужой рот свой язык (если это не кормёжка).

Оторвавшись от его губ, Малефисента прижала пальцы к пульсу за его ухом, когтями слегка царапая шею. Диаваль едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не ёрзать из-за щекотки. Но нарушить свою конспирацию в данный момент, было сродни смертному приговору. 

Когда Госпожа была так близко, он боялся подглядывать за ней даже сквозь ресницы, но был уверен, что она хмурилась, очевидно не понимая, почему он не реагировал. Ведь его дыхание явно ускорилось и сердце билось чаще. 

Ворон не смел смотреть на свою Госпожу, но зато мог, не скрываясь, вдыхать её запах глубоко в лёгкие до самого сердца.

Диаваль совсем потерялся в новых для него ощущениях: он чувствовал ласковые руки, дарящие лёгкие холодные прикосновения; слышал тихий шепот исцеляющего заклинания, обдающий теплом его ухо, отчего мурашки шевелили волосы на его затылке. 

Фейри вновь припала к его губам, упорно желая вдохнуть сознание в его ослабшее тело. В этот раз Диаваль ощутил горячую волну жара. Ворон чувствовал, как удовольствие корнями прорастало в его плоть и кости, снимая барьер между ним и его Госпожой. Внезапно он смог ощутить её душу, её глубинную сущность, которая сейчас пребывала в волнении из-за него.

Он настолько растворился в их общих чувствах, что позволил острому кончику своего языка коснуться её, в инстинктивном желании стать ещё ближе. Это было совсем не противно. Даже сладко. Но, к сожалению ворона, недолго.

Малефисента отпрянула от него, как ошпаренная. Диаваль в испуге распахнул веки, и тут же уперся взглядом в зелёно-жёлтые, сиявшие, подобно омытой дождём листве, глаза своей Госпожи. 

Отголосок её остаточной теплоты уносил с собой холодный поток ветра, вклинившийся между ними. Но вкус поцелуя остался на кончике его языка, посылая слабую дрожь по телу.

— Я…спасибо, что спасли меня… — выдав робкую неестественную улыбку, хрипло произнёс ворон, при этом максимально невинно хлопая ресницами.

И чтобы показать, что теперь с ним всё в порядке, нехотя, принял полулежачее положение, опираясь на локти. 

Малефисента, вздрогнув, отняла руки, всё ещё сжимавшие мягкий мох с двух сторон от его головы, и разогнулась, сев на пятки – втрое увеличивая расстояние между ними. 

— Ты выглядел так, будто был мёртв для всего мира. Но… Ты притворялся, Диаваль, не так ли? — глаза фейри опасно сощурились и засветились малахитовым светом; её белая ладонь начала закручивать на палец возникший из ниоткуда магический зелёный дым. 

— Я бы не посмел.

Диаваль, тяжело дыша, склонил голову и опустил свой взгляд на кончик её крыла, подметающего из-за него жухлую листву: зная, насколько неубедительно он сейчас звучал, но надеясь, что его покорный вид смягчит Госпожу.

— Наглая хитрая птица. Я превращу тебя во что-нибудь гадкое, — тон её голоса стал едким и зелёный дымок змеей окутал тело Диаваля, но тут же исчез, когда хищно улыбнувшись, она коротко заключила, наслаждаясь каждым испуганным вздохом своего фамильяра: — Завтра.

Она встала. И угрожающе нависая над ним рогатым ангелом возмездия, протянула ему свою раскрытую ладонь.

Сжавшийся в ожидании удара Диаваль задержал удивлённый взгляд на тонком фарфоровом запястье перед своим носом, потом медленно перевёл его на лицо фейри — на мягкую улыбку самыми кончиками алых губ, прятавшую острые клыки. _Всё-таки он научил её._

Сердце ворона вновь сбилось с привычного ритма.

Да что с ним такое? Раньше он не реагировал на Госпожу так остро, но и настолько близкого контакта у них никогда не было. Зря он притворялся и допустил случится поцелую. Многие народы считали, что души встречались на губах влюблённых. И это заставляло задуматься, ведь они с Госпожой не были парой, фейри в принципе отрицала это чувство. Но ничего страшного. Это всё людское вино. Недопустимые чувства пройдут. Завтра, как сказала Госпожа. Главное, что он вновь ощущал свою принадлежность к ней и точно определил для себя то, что ему не нужна была свобода.

Он не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что Малефисента в этот момент думала примерно о том же — о трепете, который испытала.

Когда её душа внезапно пересеклась с душой Диаваля, она прочувствовала всю боль своего ворона из-за того, что он считал себя бесполезным _для неё._

Протягивая к нему свою ладонь, она едва сдерживалась от того, чтобы не произнести вслух:

«Не смей страдать в одиночестве. Ты нужен мне».

И ей подумалось, что он и так это понял, потому что вместо того, чтобы принять её руку, наглый ворон услужливым мягким ртом заскользил по её ладони.  



End file.
